Gizoogle Parodies: Torn in Half
by ConfusedColumbia26220
Summary: I love Gizoogle so much that I've decided to create a parody of every fic I've written. This is the eleventh edition - Torn in Half. Nothing has been changed from the Gizoogle translation. Original fic summary: Magenta cheats on Riff and feels terrible. FrankMagenta. MagentaRiff. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I own not a god damn thang Rocky Horror. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Slick Rick O'brien, tha ALMIGHTY GOD do.**

**Feelings pointed towardz Magenta.**

Now she understood why Columbia loved Frank yo. Dude was so damn tempting, hard ta resist.

Magenta sobbed on tha fuckin' down-lowly tha fuck into her hands, which was coverin her grill entirely.

Bitch feld ripped apart.

Da vibe of guilt n' betrayal had torn her ass up in half. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch truly loved Riff, yes.

But dis lust fo' Frank, dis burnin desire, was too hard ta ignore. Dat shiznit was almost unbearable.

Bitch had straight-up gone ta far.

New vibe came. Fear, rejection. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. If dat dunkadelic hoe holla'd at Riff what tha fuck would da ruffneck do?

Sometimes his thugged-out lil' paranoia gots tha dopest of his muthafuckin ass. Would he reject her, biatch? Would tha pimpin' muthafucka throw her away even if she admitted bein wrong?

Bitch couldn't live like dis y'all. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch didn't like tha real deal.

Didn't want tha real deal. It aint nuthin but tha nick nack patty wack, I still gots tha bigger sack. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch was almost up in denial.

Memories flooded her mind.

_His bangin' lips burned her soft skin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude was rougher than what tha fuck dat biiiiatch was used to, and, yet, dat biiiiatch was still bustin up like a biatch out_

_"Mo'!" In a pleasurable gasp. Even when it fuckin started ta hurt dat thugged-out biiiatch cried out_

_"Mo' biaaatch! Mo'!" His handz carressed her body yo. Her hairy-ass legs wrapped round his back. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch was anticipatin tha big-ass moment._

_Bitch was driven mad wit desire. Well shiiiit, it burned. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Da anticipation was cappin' her muthafuckin ass._

_"Do it son! Yo ass know you want to!" Biatch screamed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude teased her n' shiznit yo. Dude was horny bout ta keep his thugged-out lil' playmates waiting._

_Da final plunge finally came. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch cried up in pure ecstasy._

Magenta couldn't take dis no mo'. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch ran outta tha room her big-ass booty shared wit Columbia. (Silently of course, as not ta wake Columbia up)

Up ta Riffz room she ran. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Still a cold-ass lil bustin up like a biatch mess. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch knocked on tha fuckin' down-lowly, urgently on his bedroom door.

As soon as Riff opened tha door, Magenta threw her muthafuckin ass onto him, wrappin her arms round his ass up in a funky-ass blunt.

"Magenta, wha-?" Riff was cut off by a stammerin Magenta.

"I - I've d -done a hor - horible th - thang, R - Riff!" Biatch sounded hysterical.

"Fr - Fr - F - Frank n' - a - n' I - I - Oh, i - itz a - all mah f - fault!" Biatch cried on tha fuckin' down-lowly, leanin tha fuck into Riff so much dat schmoooove muthafucka had ta brace his dirty ass by chillin on his bed.

Dude wrapped his thugged-out arms round Magenta.

"Sssh. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sssh. It aint nuthin but all gravy." Riff holla'd soothingly, rockin her back n' forth. "It aint nuthin but not yo' fault. It aint nuthin but all his wild lil' fault. It aint nuthin but always his wild lil' fault." Dude holla'd tryin ta comfort her muthafuckin ass.

Magenta rested her head on Riffz shoulder lettin his ass rock her back n' forth while dat thugged-out biiiatch calmed downand her tears dried.

After all dem minutes Magenta sat up n' looked tha fuck into Riffz crystal blue eues.

"So you don't don't give a fuck bout me?" Biatch asked.

"Of _course_ I don't don't give a fuck bout you, Magenta." Riff answered. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "I gots a straight-up boner fo' ypu fo'sho. I could never don't give a fuck bout you, you complete mah dirty ass."

Magenta smiled. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Tears slid down her cheeks again n' again n' again as she gave Ruff a gangbangin hug. Tearz of happiness.

"Thank yo thugged-out ass." Biatch whispered.


End file.
